Sims Next Top Model Cycle 1
Sims Next Top Model Cycle 1 Episode 1: "I'm Simple" The girls arrive at a H&M store,meet their host,Star,an international supermodel, and have their first challenge. They are analised by Star's machine,which tells how unique they are on a scale from 1 to ten. The twist is,the least unique girl wins a H&M shopping spree with a friend. Pearl claims the prize and chooses Tiffany to share it with her. Then the girls get to their photoshoot,where they're told they have to shoot wearing maxis stuff,that look horrible,simple,and uninspiring. Trish,Cassie & Susanne stand out,while Joanne,Maggie and Tiffany fail to impress. In the end Trish gets first call-out,and Joanne and Maggie land in the bottom. Despite Maggie's rare look,the judges decide to keep Joanne. *First call-out: Trish *Bottom two: Joanne & Maggie *Eliminated: Maggie *Featured Photographer: Cole Rhymes Episode 2: "An Elegant Christmas" The girls come back from panel and Trish is very happy for recieving best photo. Then Cole Rhymes comes and tells the girls they're getting makeovers. Most of them like their new looks,but others like Joanne and Pearl don't. At the house an argument takes place between Joanne and Pearl,because of Pearl whining about her makeover in the middle of the night, and Tiffany dancind in the middle of the night,but only Pearl responded to Joanne's yelling. After that the girls get to a zone with lots of snow,where they get told they're having two photoshoots. A "Merry Christmas" group shot ad, and a lengerie photoshoot. At the shoots Farrah and Trish shone,while Lara,Joanne and Pearl failed. In the end Farrah gets called first,and Joanne and Pearl land in the bottom two. Despite Pearl's attitude in judging and bad photo,Joanne's inconsistency was more of a problem,thus her being eliminated. While Joanne was walking out of the room,Star says she wants to give a Christmas present,giving Joanne one more chance. *First call-out: Farrah *Bottom two: Joanne & Pearl *Eliminated: None *Featured Photographer: Cole Rhymes *Covergirl Of The Week: Trish Episode 3: "Model Slide" The girls come back from panel,and Tiffany receives the harsh news that the runway in the house has been destroyed. Lara consoles her and decides she'll spend the lost time with her. Then the girls have a runway challenge with Miss Jay Alexander,runway coach. Tiffany stands out,since runway is her forte,and wins the prize of appearing in the Cycle 2 casting call. At the house Joanne,Rehanna,Susanne and Cassie insult Farrah and her photo last week,saying how it's too "drag". Farrah and Trish hear them and Farrah goes to talk to them,raising an argument. Farrah starts crying and then in a confessional she's mean,showing how the crying was probably fake. The girls get to their next photoshoot,where they are supposed to be skating on ice,but still modeling. After the disasters last weeks,Pearl and Joanne both impress on this photoshoot. Susanne gets a stellar photo,that "could be a fashion spread". Even though these girl showed a lot of potential,Cassie and Farrah,after two amazing weeks,they fail to deliver,along with Tiffany,who the judges think "never had a better than ok photo". Susanne receives an obvious first call-out,but Cassie and Farrah land in the bottom two. Despite Farrah just getting a first call-out last week,Cassie's potential outshone Farrah's,sending her home,with a very bad attitude,the judges not regreting sending her home. *First call-out: Susanne *Bottom two: Cassie & Farrah *Eliminated: Farrah *Featured Photographer: Cole Rhymes *Covergirl Of The Week: Rehanna Episode 4: "I'm Couture" After coming from a succesful panel,the girls decide to set peace for a week. Pearl finds a new work-out set in the house,and decides she'll use it. Rehanna still wonders how she'll handle this,saying how she had a really hard past (She was sexually abused when she was 12). The girls have a surprise challenge with Star,by the fact they were shot by Star without knowing,Star saying "A model is a model everywhere". Joanne,Pearl and Cassie fail being a model everywhere,while Trish,Susanne and Tiffany get praise.However,Trish wins the challenge. Then the girls go straight to their photoshoot,where they have to be couture,shot by Marcel Howard,getting all those gorgeous clothes,make-up,hair. Susanne and Lara excell to deliver,and shockingly so does Tiffany. Meanwhile the photoshoots doesn't go too well for Joanne,Rehanna and Cassie. Tiffany gets first call-out,Joanne and Rehanna land in the bottom two,Joanne for looking too old in photos,Rehanna for not listening to directions. Even though Joanne's photo looked nice,she aleready got too many chances,so Rehanna was safe and Joanne was sent home. *First call-out: Tiffany *Bottom two: Joanne & Rehanna *Eliminated: Joanne *Featured Photographer: Marcel Howard *Covergirl Of The Week: Susanne Episode 5: "That Painted Butterfly" Because of Susanne and Rehanna's huge friendship with Joanne,the two become really sad. After a short while the girls find out they're walking in pairs of two on a runway,in two clothing styles,Casual and Fantasy. Because it's the final 7,one girl has no partner,so Star herself will be walking with her. And that girl is Pearl. After they finish walking,the girls get judged on three groups,depending on their walk,poses,and personality they show on that runway. Good,okay,and bad. The girls who get called "bad" are Susanne and Cassie. The girls who get called "okay" are Rehanna and Lara. That means Pearl,Trish and Tiffany are good. But who wins the challenge? After a small amount of time,they decide the winner can be nobody but Tiffany. Then Cole Rhymes comes backstage on that runway,and tells the girls to follow him. They get to a gorgeous place,with lots of flowers and nature,and he tells the girls it's one of their next photoshoots,cause they have two. A butterfly photoshoot in that nature set,where they don't need hair and make-up,because the shoot will be in the runway fantasy clothes,and another shoot,where they have to pose nude,just covered in paint. Susanne,Rehanna and Tiffany excell,while Lara,Cassie and Pearl fail to deliver.Then at the house,the girls find out Pearl is pregnant,and decide to argue with her. All the girls besides Rehanna start an argument,that costing them being late at the challenge. Well,except Rehanna. But the girls find out the challenge is in groups. The groups are: Group 1: Lara and Susanne Group 2: Tiffany & Rehanna Group 3: Pearl,Trish and Cassie. Even though Tiffany & Rehanna are huge enemies,they succesfuly worked together,getting them a challenge win. At panel,the girls get told that after this elimination they are going to Spain. Tiffany gets first call-out again. Pearl and Cassie land in the bottom two. Pearl is in the bottom because her photos were bad,and the judges doubt her consistency. Cassie is in the bottom cause she failed to deliver in the butterfly shoot,and looked quite awkward in the paint one. In the end,Cassie gets another chance,Pearl being sent home. *First call-out: Tiffany *Bottom two: Cassie & Pearl *Eliminated: Pearl *Featured photographer: Cole Rhymes *Special Guest: Rae Jump *Covergirl Of The Week: Susanne Episode 6: "Past" The girls come back from panel,and prepare to go to Spain. When they arrive,they see their new house and love it. Rehanna talks to Susanne about her hate to Tiffany. Tiffany hears it and an argument grows between them. They argue and argue for a long while. After that Lara,Trish and Tiffany talk about how they should be top 3,and Tiffany keeps saying how she thinks Rehanna's fake. Susanne & Rehanna stay along too. That makes the house divided in two,Cassie being left out. The girls go to their photoshoot where they have to pose as medieval.Girls like Lara and Tiffany shine a lot,and girls like Susanne and Trish deliver horrible,fact that so far never happened. At panel,Lara receives first call-out. Susanne and Trish land in the bottom two,Susanne because after several great weeks her photo is just horrible,and Trish because since the first weeks when she was at the top of the pack,she kept slipping more and more,last week raising back,but now a big downfall,her photo was just stiff. Despite Trish being called the best looking girl,and the public's favorite,Susanne's portofolio saved her,sending Trish home. *First call-out: Lara *Bottom two: Trish & Susanne *Eliminated: Trish *Featured Photographer: Cole Rhymes *Covergirl Of The Week: Cassie Episode 7: "I'll Just Go And See" The girls realise they survived half of the competition,being proud of them. They get a Star Mail making it obvious that they have go-sees. After some tough go-sees in Spain,it comes off Susanne & Rehanna are late. Then it's to judge Lara,Cassie and Tiffany,Tiffany being claimed the winner. Then they have their next photoshoot,where they're supposed to pose with male models,selling swimsuits. At the house more than an argument goes between Tiffany & Rehanna,because Rehanna punched Tiffany. Girls like Tiffany and Cassie excell,but girls like Rehanna and Susanne failed. At panel,Tiffany receives first call-out for her stunning photo. Susanne and Rehanna land in the bottom two. Susanne is there because since last weeks she keeps failing,at the shoots,at the go-sees,everywhere. Rehanna is there because the other girls did better. Despite Susanne's portofolio still being better,Rehanna was declared as having more model potential,thus sending Susanne home. *First call-out: Tiffany *Bottom two: Rehanna & Susanne *Eliminated: Susanne *Featured Photographer: Cole Rhymes *Covergirl Of The Week: Susanne Episode 8: "Crazy Hair" The girls are happy Sussane is out ... well,everybody except Rehanna. Tiffany and Rehanna come to peace,and become friends. Then the girls have a styling challenge,in teams of two. Tiffany and Cassie win,getting the prize of stealing 25 frames from the other team. Then the girls go to the next photoshoots,with miss Tyra Banks herself. They have two photoshoots,one with crazy hair,movement and everything,and one to recreate their casting photos. Cassie delivered the best in both of them,her crazy photo being the best photo of the cycle! Tiffany as usual delivered gorgeously,even though her leg looked a little awkward in her casting recreate photo. Lara looked safe in the recreation one,and serene in the crazy one. Rehanna looked great in both of them. In the end,after a long deliberation,it was obvious Cassie shall get the first call-out,Lara and Rehanna should be the bottom two. And that's how it was. Lara because of looking too safe,Rehanna delivering this week,but having a pretty bad portofolio. So what matters? This week or the old weeks? The old ones ... so that means Rehanna was sent home. *First call-out: Cassie *Bottom two: Rehanna & Lara *Eliminated: Rehanna *Featured Photographer: Tyra Banks *Covergirl Of The Week: Tiffany Episode 9: "Sims Next Top Model Is ...." Only three girls remain. One of them will become Sims Next Top Model. The top 3 girls shoot for Covergirl,and have a commercial there! At panel,all three get praise. At elimination,Tiffany gets called first. Cassie and Lara land in the bottom,becoming official that Tiffany is the only girl who has never been in the bottom. Cassie is there because her photo just wasn't strong enough as the other two were,even though she had the best photo in the competition. Lara is there because her portofolio gives a safe vibe,even though it was soft and beautiful. Despite Lara having a better photo,Cassie was the girl who joined Tiffany in the final two,walking in the final runway. *First call-out: Tiffany *Bottom two: Lara & Cassie *Eliminated: Lara *Featured Photographer & Director: Star *Covergirl Of The Week: Tiffany So only two girls remain. They walked in a runway with amazing models such as: November Cook (asciisski cycle 4 winner) Allegra Montoya (SaxMan4691 cycle 1 winner) Indigo Joseph (simseriesmaker cycle 2 winner) Ione Winters (sntmfan cycle 7) and many others. Tiffany,as usually rocked it on a runway. Cassie wasn't as good,tho,her improvement was huge,from the fact she always failed at runway,so yeah,her runway being good in such a high-rated fashion show is great. Now the girls are ready to go to their final panel where their runway walks and portofolio throughout the competition will be re-eavulated. So it happened,the girls get amazing critique,Cassie being now seen as an editorial beauty,Tiffany as a bone structure fierce model. But in the end only one can win. *Sims Next Top Model Cycle 1: Cassie *Runner-Up: Tiffany Call-out Order: If there is an underline (ex.) under the contestant's name,it means the contestant won the challenge. the contestant was eliminated the contestant was safe because of a non-elimination week the contestant was covergirl of the week (not shown in the vids) the contestant has won the reward challenge the contestant was covergirl of the week and was eliminated the contestant was covergirl of the week and won the reward challenge the contestant has won the competition Notes 1. In episode 0 the girls were narrowed down from 24 to 17,then to 10. Their call-out does not reflect any performances on the competition. 2.In episode 1 Pearl won the challenge,but she chosen Tiffany to share te prize with her. Photoshoot Guide Episode 1: Maxis Photoshoot Episode 2: Christmas Ad & Lengerie Photoshoot Episode 3: Ice Skating Photoshoot Episode 4: Couture Photoshoot Episode 5: Butterfly & Paint Photoshoot Episode 6: Medieval Photoshoot Episode 7: Swimsuit Photoshoot w/ Male Models Episode 8: Crazy Hair & Casing Recreate Photoshoot Episode 9: Covergirl Commercial & Photoshoot Judges: Star (Episode 1-8) Tyra Banks Cindy Doom (Episode 1-3) Ms. Jay Alexander: (Episode 1-6 8-9) Duncan Bolld (Episodes 2-6) Bailey Ketchup (Episode 8-9) Other Cast Members Mr. Jay (Photoshoot Director) Cole Rhymes (Photographer for most photoshoots) Alabesh Plasat (Make-up Artist) Paelah Dry (Hair Stylist) Contestants